Ambersky
hint: click the image and words SYNOPSIS name: ambersky *'nicknames:' amber *'explaination:' she was given the prefix amber because of her pelt, and earned the suffix sky for her energetic, bubbly personality. gender: female *'pronouns:' she/her/hers *'sex:' cis female age: 29 moons rank: warrior breed: bengal alignment: true neutral beliefs: starclan & the dark forest roleplay style: traditional theme song: field of hopes and dreams - deltarune ost APPEARANCE synopsis: ambersky is a tall, lean, brownish-orangish she-cat with dark brown tabby markings and green eyes. some of her fur is white or white-tinted. build: tall and lean. *'height:' 13.8 inches *'length:' 14.5 inches *'weight:' 14 pounds pelt: a brownish-orange color, with dark brown tabby markings on her body. her eyes are green and her ear fur is white. she has a white chin, and a bit of her muzzle is also white, while some of her belly and forelegs fur is tinted white. *'fur texture:' mostly smooth and semi-soft *'fur length:' around average extra: nothing really PERSONALITY synopsis: ambersky is a loyal, optimistic cat but also forgetful, determined, and stubborn. she is energetic and quick, but can act rashly and be easily-distracted in a lot of situations. positive: *loyal *optimistic *quick positive trait synopsis: once she's in a group, or has a certain bond with some cats, ambersky'll stay loyal unless something horrible happens. even then, she'll stick around unless strongly told otherwise or instinct takes over. ambersky is also quite the optimist most of the time, usually thinking the best of almost everything. she's quick on her paws, especially in battle, and her mind can usually keep up with anything. neutral *determined *stubborn *energetic neutral trait synopsis: ambersky isn't a quitter, and will do nearly anything in her power to do something she is set on. she is also stubborn and will almost never ask for help, or accept help unless she thinks it'll help her friendship bonds. she is generally energetic, which sometimes gets under other cats' fur. her mind commonly wanders off but she can still focus just fine in battle. negative *rash *forgetful *easily-distracted negative trait synopsis: sometimes because of her determination, ambersky can be as rash as they can come. despite her mental quickness, she doesn't like thinking things thoroughly, or barely at all. she's forgetful too, especially with the little things such as prey she ate or hunted the day before. ambersky is also easily-distracted in some situations because of her energy. LIKES & DISLIKES likes: ambersky likes tulips, daffodils, thrush, sterling, squirrel, rabbit, mouse, soft rain, snow, the colors red, blue, green, and orange. she loves climbing, trees, birdsong, and likes to hang out with friends. dislikes: ambersky doesn't like twolegs, dogs, thunderpaths, thundersnakes... anything to do with twolegs! she also doesn't like fish, shrew, vole, the colors yellow and purple, loud noises, dandelions, and swimming. fears: ambersky fears most things to do with twolegs, such as their thunderpaths and monsters. she fears huge leaf piles because who knows what could be hiding underneath all those leaves! she is sometimes frightened by loud noises and snakes. STATISTICS agility - 8.9/10 stamina - 9.3/10 speed - 9.4/10 hunting - 9.2/10 climbing - 10/10 swimming - 1/10 defense - 8.5/10 offense - 9.7/10 socializing - 8.6/10 stability - 9.8/10 leadership - 4/10 herbs - 2/10 ROMANCE sexuality: straight status: single mate: none *'past mates:' none looking for: ✔=yes, ✘=no, ❧=maybe, ﹖=unsure *✔ long-lasting relationship *✘ short-term relationship *✔ open relationship *✘ quick fling *✘ kits (out of a fling) *✔ kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship) mental attributes: turn ons: *intelligence and agility *tree-lovers *cats unafraid of speaking their mind turn offs: *mostly quiet cats *rude cats *uncooperative and mean cats *guarded, distrusting cats physical attributes: turn ons: *adventure-sparking eyes *tuxedo pelts *patterned pelts *long fur turn offs: *dull eyes *no tail *all-the-time dried mud *unkempt fur cats ambersky is attracted to: none cats attracted to ambersky: none RELATIONSHIPS |-|family= format: *'name' | trust% | "thoughts" | relation *'skyfall' | 97% | "best mother ever! but she was so strict and never fun when me and mousepaw were kits. i wonder how she's doing..?" | mother *'flameclaw' | 98% | "he was so fun and always played with us as kits. he taught me so much, too. i miss him so much..." | father *'mousepaw' | 94% | "we always teased each other, and we had so much fun as kits. we continued having fun as apprentices, but we got scolded more often!" | sister |-|friends= format: *'name' | trust% | "thoughts" | gender thrushpaw | 89% | "she's so fun to play with! But also a pushover sometimes. we did almost everything together with mousepaw." | female applepaw | 94% | "he's hilarious... and kinda cute. he always asked me to do stuff with him. i wonder if..?" | male cloudwish | 73% | "we didn't hang out too often together, especially after she became a warrior before me. she was fun to be around though and we would still talk." | female |-|group= format: *'name' | trust% | "thoughts" | gender *'ravenpaw' | 67% | "we only talked once! but i have a good feeling about you: you're the healer apprentice! | male *'lemon' | 82% | "my mentor! she taught me a lot about fighting on the ground. i think we can be friends now! | female *'darkfall' | 76% | "i don't really know him yet; all i know is he's the leader! | male *'brittleflame' | 69% | "she's the second leader! though, i don't really see her around that much. must be hunting a lot! orr i'm just too distracted." | female *'shadowsky' | 93% | "she seems really nice! i hope we can be friends now that i'm a warrior!" | female *'mitch' | 56% | "he's okay but he seems lonely and maybe shy. i've never really seen him talk to 'anyone.'" | male *'loki' | 32% | "i've barely seen her but... she was annoyed at ravenpaw's and i's ceremonies! i sorta get a bad vibe from her but i'm sure she's just trying to fit in." | female TRIVIA trivia: *ambersky's description kept changing because the creator cannot give the pelt or markings an official name or find an official hex code *ambersky is pretty much an extrovert, unlike the creator *ambersky doesn't know her extended family, or of her stillborn brother, whitekit roleplay (not open unless the oc is in her current group): *'animal jam:' :middle finger: *'discord:' yes *'message wall:' yes *'threads:' yes contact information: *'wiki:' xxrainbøwdashxx *'discord:' silver kitsune#1541 GALLERY Ambersky.jpg|ambersky irl Ambersky by Lil Demon (Discord).png|ambersky by lil demon (discord) Ambersky by Floofy Sock.png|ambersky by floofy sock Ambersky Fullbody by Søul Jaxx .png|ambersky by søul jaxx Ambersky bust by Søul Jaxx.png|ambersky bust by søul jaxx this format is made by [http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/User:Coffeena coffeena] and is F2U with credit! Category:Cats Category:Original Characters